Keepsakes, momentos and other remembrances (herein after collectively referred to as keepsakes) provide valuable reminders of significant events in ones life. For example, the practice of retaining a lock of hair from a child or loved one is well known, the lock of hair acting as a reminder of the special feelings felt for that child or loved one.
Typically, such keepsakes are kept with other remembrances, and are placed in a card, envelope or other like holder for retention of the keepsake. A problem associated with retaining a keepsake in this manner is that cards and envelopes may deteriorate with time and may become unsuitable for holding the keepsake over a long period of time. Additionally, such a card or envelope is not suitable for displaying the keepsake, and therefore does not serve the intended purpose of reminding the owner of the person, article or event associated with the keepsake.